ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sanraku
These bits of info should be on the discussion page I'm thinkin', not on the main Sanraku page Tah 08:34, 10 June 2008 (UTC)Tah He just changed preferences around noon on lightsday, then again around noon on firesday. This seems to indicate a duration of about 2 game days. Pulsy 17:04, 10 June 2008 (CET) Removed the info "Currently with my experimentation, i have not seen Feral points to matter at all I've noticed the following: Having the monster engaged is key to getting a large amount of points per plate The weaker the monster is the more points it's worth. Higher level monsters may add an extra point or two, nothing to shake a stick at though." due to it being needing verification. My friend took pictures and had made it weaker but had received the same amount of zeni for pictures taken when it was stronger as well as when it was at ~5% health. Zareth 15:51, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Maybe the NMs should be sorted by their seal reward.--Pazdarcy 12:53, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ I went out with couple friends and took some snapshots. The mob family Sanraku was looking for was Wamaura. We all took 1 snapshot of a claimed Wamaura (claimed by another party). And the rest we took of *our claimed* Wamaura. The soul plate that was captured from the claimed (by another party)'s Wamaura resulted in 1 Zeni for all of us. The other soul plates our values varied between 35 and 48. I have also turned in various soul plates and these are the results I have come up with. *3-10 Zeni for unclaimed mob that Sanraku was not looking for *11-20 Zeni for claimed mob that Sanraku was not looking for *35-48 Zeni for claimed mob (by my party) that Sanraku was looking for *1 Zeni for claimed mob (by another party) that Sanraku was looking for Setherio 21:20, 11 June 2008 (UTC) ≈≈≈≈≈≈≈ He was lookin for bats today , i traded 4 pics of trios and 3 of giant bats from La'thine . none were higher than 17 with lows of 6 =/ . as an expirement i traded a few plates i snapped during dynamis-xcarbard of the NM Demons , which he wasnt asking for and recieved like amounts . i would guess Lv matter for the subect mob .Also he was looking for crabs lastnight , i took pics in Kuftal and recieved 40-60 Zeni . I suspect , since there are only a fe places in ToAU areas to see non-fished crabs the amount was higher . Will need to verify that ToAU area Mobs give higher Zeni , which would make some sense since the NPCs are AU based .--MIKUMARU 14:11, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :Maybe it does have to do with level or ToAU. When I did the Wamaura ones which were what he was looking for, they were in ToAU I got 30-50. When I did Thunder Elementals, which was what he was looking for, was NOT in ToAU, and was a lot lower level than those Wamaura's I got 40 Zeni for. I'm thinking it has more to do with ToAU areas (+20% increase on zeni maybe?). All the mob families he has wanted (when I've checked him) are ToAU-Specific Families (lamia, those toad things, family name starts with a P, etc) except for Elementals. I'll do some more testing myself tomorrow/tonight. ~ Setherio 21:28, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :I've got to agree with this. When he wanted crawlers I did several in yhoator jungle, then did some erucas at Mt. Z. The crawlers were 30ish each, and the erucas were 50-70. This could be attributed to level difference though. --Desoo 05:47, 13 June 2008 (UTC) seems like you get more point if you were right in front of the mob and not far. was getting like 77 for when I was right in front of it and like 70 when I was like 10' far and got 98 when I was in front a wyvern but a lil bit further than the rest who got 99 . --Xjam :I tried this with a thunder elemental and got almost exactly the same amount for every plate (10 in all). I tried several from different ranges, all got me 52 or 54, so I'm not too sure about this one. --Desoo 05:47, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Last night I checked to see what he was looking for, this time it was Thunder Elements. I quickly switched to White Mage and headed to Jugner Forest which luckily there was a thunderstorm going on. At the time I had 30+ inventory slots free, a Soultrapper and Soultrapper 2000, and a few stacks of the 2-Jetton Black Plate Souls. I grabbed the first Thunder Element and attacked it. I got it near death within a few hits (roughly 6%-8% hp) and reposed him. Took snapshots switching between both the ST and ST2000. After a while I decided to attack bare-knuckle and got his health a little lower (~3%-6%) and took some more shots marking each different one with a different price in my bazaar as I took them (so I could keep track of which ones which). I did this once more this time getting his health to ~1% HP and I only took 2 shots with him at 1% (inv full now). All of the pictures were taken in front of the Thunder Elemental and they were both when he was awake and asleep. The following are my stats *~6% HP - 8% HP = 38 Zeni *~3% HP - 6% HP = 39 Zeni *~1% HP = 40 Zeni Out of curiosity, seeing how we are in AU I am wondering if your Mercenary Rank has anything to do with zeni received... Currently I am a Superior Private. I wonder if that has any influence on it - just a thought. Setherio 21:17, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I am going to take the NM info and move it to a new page called "Pandemonium," The NPC Sanraku is really just a part of the new NM event system, and I think the system as a whole needs its own page. The name Pandemonium is kind of problematic, since it is also a server, but I think it's appropriate and was probably what SE intended it all to be called, considering the name of the final HNM. Also this page can focus more on Sanraku himself and how to earn zeni. Anissa 15:01, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Better than making a new page called "Pandemonium" just delete the NM info and follow the link to the more complete page, Zeni Notorious Monsters. --Seeko 15:03, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Yeah I just noticed the ZNM page for the first time.Anissa 15:07, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I've done alot of experimentation with Sanraku's interest.. mostly waiting, to see how it changes. Ive gone back to him several teims (and waited around) and it seems that his mob will change every 3 vandiel days... but not at the turn of the day. like from 12:41 lights day -> Dark -> Fire -> 21:41 (w/e day this is). I kept track by going back roughly every 2.5hrs and little later his item would change, usually a few min under 3hrs.. If I'm right, 1 vana day is like 56min 59sec or something.. no? Imisnew2 19:30, 12 June 2008 (UTC) I once had him change the mob type he wanted three times in one in game day. JMorgan 19:35, 12 June 2008 (UTC) Ok, so it must not be the above (my last post) because this guy has wanted orobon for almost 6hrs now...Imisnew2 21:14, 12 June 2008 (UTC) :This seems to support the quota idea. I've had clusters for several (vana) days. Orobons re pretty rare and clusters are more dangerous than a lot of the mobs he's requested. I don't see people turning in a lot of either. --Desoo 05:47, 13 June 2008 (UTC) I agree with the statement that pictures taken from up close and directly in front of the mob are worth more Zeni. I went as a BLM in party with a SAM, collecting over 5000 zeni together so far. For some reason the SAM consistently got 2-6 zeni more for each pic then i did. For example she would get 10 plates worth 86 points each, i would get 10 plates worth 80-84 points. The reason for that turned out to be that as a BLM i was naturally further away from the monster. Noticing that, i tried running towards it to take my pictures, and last run i got the exact same zeni as the SAM did. --Pulsy 08:43, 13 June 2008 (UTC) Edited for info Consistency on Changing Subjects of Interest. It has now been proven that the change of gameday has nothing to do with when his subject of interest changes, and it's entirely based upon the quota of how much has been turned into him. It has now been observed several times that he has changed his subject of interest in mid-day, and it's possible for him to change interest in as little as one day, or as many as twenty days, depending on the quota turned in. It was observed on the Alexander server that he was asking for Fire Elementals for at LEAST 16 gamedays straight since no one was turning them in. Also, he changed the subject of interest from Pugils to Spiders in the MIDDLE of lightningsday, since his quota was reached, so the change of the gameday has little to nothing to do with his subject of interest, it seems to be entirely based on the quota turned in, and will change immediately based on that. --Ryujistorm 18:40, 19 June 2008 (UTC) Max Zeni Max Zeni points by family: **Lizard -> Tormentor Den of Rancor 77 Zeni ::::Sand Lizard Attohwa Chasm 72 Zeni **Sea Monk -> kraken Qufim Island 46-48 zeni Removed from main article because they are not the highest level mobs for they family. Highest lv Lizard recorded that's not a NM is Tormentor in Den of Rancor and Sea Monk is Lahama found in 2 places. --Lito 04:14, 3 November 2008 (UTC) I just got multiple 1590zeni from a Naul 26 February 2013 Fashnek Same here, got 1320zeni from a EP Treant @ 1%HP. April 2013 User:Emmia Recommended Fauna Has anyone tested the ones from this section? Does it give the same amount of zeni as those from Fauna of interest? I would think it does since you'd need to spend a tag or go really out of your way to get but just in case, I would like to find out if anyone else has tried and the zeni amounts they've received. Zareth 19:57, 12 December 2008 (UTC)